


Eyes

by Starbornshine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Eyes, Gen, Jedi, Sith, dark blue - Freeform, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbornshine/pseuds/Starbornshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot for the protagonist and the antagonist of my Star Wars: Light's Brink fanfic. The eyes are the windows to the soul but what were Alana and Tenebris's eyes like?</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

Just a one-shot that sprung to mind one evening! Enjoy!

==========

Eyes

Her eyes were dark blue since the moment she was born into the unforgiving world.

His eyes had been warm brown when he'd been born, when he'd taken his first breath and cried out.

Her eyes were midnight blue when she had taken her first steps to her mother.

His eyes were a rich brown colour but they had lost a lot of their warmth when he'd begun to run away from the pain.

Her eyes were filled with unsheathed tears and pain when the others ridiculed her in jealousy.

His eyes burned with cold rage when they attempted to slit his throat and shame his sister.

Her eyes smiled with a warm light on her birthday.

His eyes glared with that same coldness as he cursed the day of his birth.

Her eyes shone with resolve as she finished constructing her lightsaber.

His eyes glowed with a promise of pain as his crimson blade ignited and it's silhouette reflected in those yellow-tinged brown eyes.

Her eyes showed fear and yet resolve in their deep blue depths as she faced the Avemi.

His eyes now amber eyes burned with a bright fire as he killed the terentatek in two swift moves.

Her dark eyes shone when her Master praised her.

His eyes narrowed with suspicion when the Sith Master complimented him.

Her midnight blue eyes roamed over the forest planet and took in the sight of life.

His now orange-yellow eyes were narrowed with disdain as he looked over the barren landscape of the stone planet and he took in death.

Her eyes looked at the dark sky over her homeworld innocently.

His eyes looked at the neighbouring planet with disdain and hatred.

Dark blue eyes that were filled with life and now refused to show her fear gazed into the once brown ones that burned with a dark fire.

Both saw death and chaos.

Both saw destruction.

One pair showed pain while the other showed apathy at the sight.

One pair reflected a bright purple light and the other a dark red one.

His eyes burned with rage as she disappeared.

Her eyes were closed and she was still.

His eyes closed as the freezing happened but their yellow depths burned with a determined promise to finish what he'd started.

Time passed both windows to the souls remained closed.

Her eyes opened and were filled with fear.

His eyes opened and were filled with confusion before resolve.

There was time before they met once more.

Dark blue and bright yellow, both filled with something indescribable. 

Both windows to the soul.

Both shone with determination.

And finally neither would look away. This was the point of their final meeting for better or worse. The two enemies faced each other and their eyes met.

Darth Tenebris and Alana Sheelan.

Sith and servant of the Force.

Yellow and midnight blue.


End file.
